villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Van Augur
Van Augur (ヴァン･オーガー Van Ōgā), nicknamed "The Sonic Shooter" is the sniper of the Blackbeard Pirates and one of its original members. He is voiced by Barry Yandell, who is the English voice actor of William T. Spears from Black Butler, and Yoki from Fullmetal Alchemist. Personality Van Augur is a stoic individual compared to other members of the Blackbeard Pirates. He also shows an intellective and rational personality in confrontational situations, and is rarely startled by anything that may prove a threat to him. Like most members of the Blackbeard Pirates, he has a strong loyalty to his captain and is willing to help him through his endeavors. History Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Van Augur first appeared in Mock Town with Blackbeard and his pirate crew. They later tried to capture the Straw Hat Pirates but they escaped from them. Incident on Banaro Island Post-Enies Lobby Arc Van Augur and the Black Pirates later appeared on Banaro Island where they confronted by Portgas D. Ace. Ace wanted revenge on Blackbeard for betraying the Whitebeard Pirates and Van Augur observed the battle between them. After Ace's defeat, the Blackbeard Pirates turned Ace into the Marines so that Blackbeard could become apart of the Shichibukai. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Van Augur and the Blackbeard Pirates appeared in Impel Down where they were planning on recruiting the strongest pirates as their crewmates. As Luffy and the other prisoners head off to Marineford to save Ace from execution, they encounter the Blackbeard Pirates who allow them to pass. The crew encountered Magellan, the head chief of the prison, and they were poisoned by him. They were saved by Shiliew who had an antidote to the poison. Van Augur was seen smiling as Blackbeard offered Shiliew a chance to join the crew, an offer that was accepted by the latter. After reaching Impel Down's lowest prison level, level 6, Blackbeard orders the prisoners to have a battle to the death and whoever is left still standing will join his crew. Marineford Arc After Ace's death by Akainu, the Blackbeard Pirates appeared at Marineford with their recruits. The crew are attacked by Whitebeard who their captain fights. Augur and the rest of the crew helped Blackbeard kill off Whitebeard. After Whitebeard's last words and death, Augur and the crew cover Whitebeard up with a large black cloak with Blackbeard also going inside. After some time passes, Augur and the crew lift up the cloak to reveal Blackbeard and Whitebeard. Blackbeard then reveals that he has eaten Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), Laffite and the crew seem happy and pleased for their captain. After the Red-Haired Pirates show up at Marineford, Blackbeard and his crew leave Marineford, apparently not yet ready to face Shanks. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard Pirates were later seen with Jewelry Bonney and her crew on an unknown island. They left her crew behind to get arrested when Augur spotted Akainu on a ship coming for them. Time Skip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates then used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. Augur became the captain of the third fleet. Zou Arc When Jesus Burgess contacted Laffite and Shiliew, he told them to bring everyone else as he found the base of revolutionary army. The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Reverie Arc After the events at Totto Land, he was seen listening to his captain's comments about Luffy being too soon to be called a Yonko. Navigation pl:Van Augur Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Animal Cruelty Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated